


Cover

by Neverafter



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cliche, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, but also not really, doing her turtle thing, first fic, i tried okay, its time travel people, love this show, poppy is not mentioned but she is there, trevor asks many questions, work with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverafter/pseuds/Neverafter
Summary: Trevor's parents still want to send him to military school. That can't happen. He's needed. For the missions. Yeah. Those and nothing else. Philip agrees with me.





	

After another failed conversation with his mother and Gary about being sent to military school, he’d gotten a message through his comm to head to the warehouse. As he walked to his car his parents followed him.

 

“We know you’re hiding something! Why don’t you just tell us so we can help you!?” his mother pleaded.

 

At that moment Philip appeared at the end of the driveway.

 

Trevor, momentarily stunned into stopping, asked in a harsh whisper, “What are you doing here?”

 

 Philip, walking toward him, replied with the slightest of smiles, “Helping you with your cover.”

 

As soon as Philip reached him, he placed his hand on Trevor’s hip and jaw, and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was really just a pressing of mouths together but as Trevor relaxed into it a little it became more. Before anything else could happen, Trevor heard Gary clear his throat from behind him. Breaking away from the kiss Trevor turned to look at him.

 

“Who’s this then?” Gary rumbled, looking uncomfortable.

 

“This is, uh, my, um, boyfriend?” Trevor stammered out glancing back at Philip questionably.

 

Philip just raised an eyebrow and gave a small shrug.

 

“But we’ve got to go. We’ll talk later. Bye!” Trevor rushed out as he took the last few steps to the car, Philip obediently rounding to the passenger side.

 

As Trevor started the car and began pulling out of the drive way he looked back to his parents. Both were silently watching the car drive away, not really showing any emotion except shock.

 

After driving for a good ten minutes, Trevor risked a peek at Philip. His long hair formed a sheer curtain as he looked down, his hand at his mouth, fingers lightly touching his lips. Trevor could see the slight curve of his smile and tried to swallow with his now dry mouth.

 

“So how was that supposed to help?” he finally asked.

 

“Well, we can’t have you going off to military school. We need you here for missions,” Philip responded.

 

“Okay. That almost makes sense. But how will being gay stop them from sending me off anyway?” Trevor asked, clueless.

 

Philip lifted one shoulder in a half shrug, “They’ll have something else to think about now instead of your absences. And they’ll have to think of how it makes them look, sending their son to military school right after finding out he’s gay.”

 

Trevor nodded, “Right. Okay. So what is the mission today?”

 

“Hm? Oh, no mission. I just needed you to come outside. I was in the area and heard the arguing over the comm,” Philip responded shiftily.

 

“And that was the only thing you could think of doing?” Trevor asked incredulous.

 

“Well, I mean, yeah,” Philip answered kind of hesitantly.

 

Just then they pulled up to the empty warehouse and Philip rushed to get out of the car. Trevor followed him out and over to the couch, where Philip sat heavily.

 

Trevor sat down lightly next to him and asked another question, “Why was that the only thing you could think of?”

 

Philip seemed to wince and drew back from Trevor, mumbling softly.

 

“What was that?” Trevor asked, now with a smile gently tugging at his mouth.

 

Philip sighed, “Cause I’ve thought of doing it before,” he said while sinking back into the cushions.

 

Trevor blinked and, still softly smiling, said, “Well that’s good. Cause so have I.”

 

Philip finally looked at him and notice the small smile, “What?”

 

Trevor leaned toward him gently touched their lips together. He pulled away again and looked at Philip, who seemed dazed and had his hand up as if to hold on to Trevor.

 

“Well now we have to keep up appearances, so, would you liked to go on a date?” Trevor asked.

 

“Uhh, yes? I mean, yeah. Yes. We should do that. For your cover.” Philip’s words stumbled out.

 

Trevor’s smile turned into a grin as he leaned in again, “Then I guess we should kiss again. For practice.”

 

“Right, practice,” Philip said dazedly.

 

This time the kiss quickly became heated, as Trevor moved so he ended up straddling Philip’s lap. When they pulled away breathing heavily, they were both smiling.

 

“Alright,” stated Trevor, “we are going to go for a walk in the park.”

 

“Okay. Sure. In a minute though,” Philip said before pulling Trevor back down for more kisses.

 

They didn’t make it to the park that day.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally woke up the morning after binge watching this show with like the first 100 words in my head. this is my first fic and it is so cliche. but i love this show and there needs to be more fans.


End file.
